The present invention relates generally to surgical devices. More particularly, the present invention is directed to apparatus ideally adapted for use by morticians to puncture the vein or artery of the deceased prior to interconnection with a conventional embalming machine.
Prior to embalming of the deceased the mortician must decide upon the proper vein and artery for subsequent connection to the embalming apparatus. As blood is drained from the appropriate vein embalming fluid, such as formeldahyde or the like, will be inputted through the chosen artery. Typical veins for draining blood include the juggler, femoral and axillary veins. Typically the carotid and femoral arteries are appropriate for introducing the embalming fluid.
The usual procedure is for the vein or artery to be properly exposed by surgical techniques, and for a suitable orifice to be opened in the vein or artery, usually be a scalpel or other surgical device. In actuality, the scalpel is extremely clumsy and generally results in the cutting of an orifice or hole which is of an irregular size or shape. An additional problem is that veins or arteries may break with the use of a scalpel or other prior art device. Breakage of veins or arteries in this manner is particularly common where the deceased had been afflicted with arteriosclerosis. Difficulties are also experienced in preparing smaller sized bodies (such as infants etc.) for embalming because of the very small physical dimensions of the internal arteries and veins.
Besides its inherent clumsiness, the scalpel is also disadvantageous in that it typically requires the simultaneous use of accessory mechanisms. For example, the mortician usually must concurrently operate some form of manipulation device, such as an aneurism needle, to properly position the artery or vein for subsequent penetration by the scalpel. Usually this requires use of both hands, and the entire procedure is clumsy, time consuming and inefficient. The latter circumstances are particularly disadvantageous since the entire embalming process should be performed with minimum scarring or disfigurement of the deceased.
The closest prior art known to me relates to a clamp for blood vessels shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,508. Less relevant prior art is set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,927,660 and 3,916,875.